Not just my partner
by Parker-I-like-pancakes
Summary: Nathan/Audrey story, them going about as normal... or as normal as Haven can get...
1. Chapter 1

(I know Haven doesn't exactly have the biggest fan base in the world but oh well)

He watches her walk silently over to the large blue truck that was parked on the edge of yet another crime from yet another trouble occurrence. She looks tired and weary, its late, almost 11pm, he knows he should start to drive her back to her apartment over the gull, but just for this moment he can't take eyes off her. She's stunningly beautiful, in the late Maine moonlight, he still sees the glimmer in her vivid blue eyes no matter how much she needs sleep right now, her hair slightly messy but just her usual perfect self, his partner, Audrey. But not just his partner, not really, not to him.

She catches him for a split second as she passes towards his bronco, she never did understand how a car could still be in such great shape after all those years he had owned it, but she sees it, his eyes watches her move towards the vehicle, staring at her awe, it almost makes her blush, which makes her hope he can't see that in the darkness of the night. She's always known there's been something more between them, more than work partners, she knows neither of them thought of each other as just that, but the thing was she also knew neither of them thought of each as only friends either, so where did that leave them?

She clambers into the seats of the now cold truck, the heaters had steadily cooled after they'd spent a good half hour at the crime scene, but she doesn't care, she's grateful for the ever so needed rest from a hard day's work. The cool air floods in again once he enters and prises open the door, but then again settles once he sits beside her. Both of them say nothing, as she rests her head against the side of door and closes her eyes slowly, letting sleep engulf her. He starts up the engine and slowly begins to drive; it's a simple but long drive, the scene heading about an hour inland from their serene, pleasurable coast where they both lived. He stares straight ahead at the road in front of him apart from the odd stole glance towards her direction, in complete silence, not wanting to even wake her with the steady evening chatter from the radio.

He pulls of the road about 20 minutes into the journey, as he soon notices that she has fallen asleep, jolted around by the bumpy road towards the coast, he felt her head bump onto his shoulder and so that's where it neatly lay. Thinking to himself, he decides he won't take her back to the gull as he knows she's using the spare key after she lost in in their last case, and he's too much of a gentleman to go hunting round her clothing and pockets looking for it. Considering it for being far comfier for her, he slides his right arm around her frame, one hand on the wheel, her bought into his chest. He thinks to himself 'because that will be easier to carry her inside and- and- that's why' he almost hears the chiefs voice inside his head mocking his reasoning. So that's how he ended up after he'd pulled into the drive, carrying her in his arms, bridal style to the door of his house. He knew she'd have a shock when she woke up, she'd never stepped foot in his house before, they always hung out at hers. Living alone came at a price, one bedroom. So he slowly set her body down in his king sized bed, merely unzipping her calf high boots and placing them beside the bed, and pulling the duvet up to her neck, his hand cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb tenderly over it before pulling away and resigning to his living room couch.

Still groggy and sleep eyed, her eyes snapped open, she knew she was in unfamiliar surroundings, but the last thing she had remembered was sitting in Nathans truck, her eyes darting around the room, her heart beat slowed as she spotted a picture of the late chief on the bedside table, she had never thought of Nathan being so sentimental as his 'fathers' badge lay beside it. That just left one question, where was Nathan? She presumed it would just be the one bedroom as he lived alone, meaning she felt the need to go look for him. Feeling her way around the walls for a light switch she made her way through the halls until she stumbled upon the living room door. He lay on his back, arms wrapped around himself. It was cold and crisp that night. Glancing at the clock above the television set, she saw it was 3:04am, she couldn't just let him go out of the way for her and sleep uncomfortable and cold on the couch while she slept in his bed, warm and content. Shaking him gently as she whispered his name, she was relieved as his eyes finally fluttered open.

As soon as he saw her, he sat bolt upright.

"Audrey! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

She stifled a giggle at his worried tone of voice, "everything's fine Nathan, what's not fine is me putting you out, you go to your bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're not putting me out, and besides I'm fine down here, its… warm."

Audrey stood there that knowing smirk plastered on her face unconvinced, "riiiight, so that why you kept your clothes on from today, just because you wanted to... It had nothing to do with the fact that you're freezing down here?" she mused while she cocked an eyebrow.

She was met with a shrug from the man sat in front of her.

"Well if you're staying here then-"his eyes widened as she started to lie beside him, their bodies becoming entwined. His muscles relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her and a content sigh escaped from her lips.

"Who knew? Audrey Parker caring, wow." He joked.

She elbowed him gentle in the ribs, unable to hide the smile playing on her lips, while for the rest of the time they had left to sleep they stayed like that, wrapped around each other's body. A perfect fit.


	2. Chapter 2

They were never awkward, those bittersweet rare moments between the two of them. Whether it was just a simple brush of their fingers as he gave her a file of paperwork or when their shoulders brushed together as they walked to their next crime scene. Those were the kind of sweet barely noticeable moments to the rest of the world but them that defined their relationship, showed that between them, there was never 'only' friendship.

And now as she woke up in his arms , it felt right, meant to be even, 'gosh' she thought inwardly, when did Audrey Parker become such a… such a girl? She thought herself silly for thinking it but it was there, that, spark. Now lying there, it made her weak as his hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her heart beat faster than was known possible to her.

He turned her in his arms to face him, "You okay Parker?" the smile that met her lips was enough of a response for him but she quietly whispered "yeah".

"But we should really be getting to work or people are gonna start thinking something's up."

Giving into her demand, they quickly changed, Audrey into the clothes she had worn the previous day which she hoped no one would notice greatly.

As they strolled into the familiar surroundings of the local police station, they were met by the sight of Duke sat smugly in Nathan's chair in his office.

"Ah Duke, now what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing much, I just… thought that I would pay my kind friend a visit."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Is it such a crime that an ordinary, hardworking, pretty charming guy like me pays a visit to his friends?"

"Yes. Now stay put while I talk to Laverne about the Meadows' case."

Both Audrey's and Dukes eyes followed Nathan as he exited from the office, shortly after then focusing on each other.

"Now. If I remember correctly, Audrey. I do believe that those are in fact the same clothes you had on yesterday."

"No… and so what if they are, I wouldn't like they think they look all that bad, do they?"

"They certainly don't but I also don't recall the engine of Nathan's truck returning you home last night, because as you know I would be able to hear it from my boat." He mused smugly.

"Well that's because I stayed at Nathan's last night, okay? Have all the answers you need now?" she replied half defeated half matter of fact.

"Ho ho! 'bout time that kid made his move"

"NATHAN, did not make any 'moves'." She motioned with her hands as she spoke.

"I'm not so sure." He smirked as Nathan came walking bristly back into the room which went silent as he did so.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing" Duke waved his hand non-chalantly "nothing at all" as he leant back in the chair and grinned at the pair.

**(Short I know but busy busy busy week sorryyyyyy ****)**


	3. Chapter 3

After in effect being caught by Duke the morning after, things lay low between the two for a while, they sure as hell wouldn't be making anything obvious. As at the current time of the trouble occurrences, they knew the chief of police and his 'sidekick' getting together wouldn't be the top of people's lists right now.

Today was just a regular case… for them anyway. Another trouble, a new one, Jay his name was, Jay Meadows. Thing was, everything he watched, whether it be television, film, or even a stage production, came to life in one way or another.

"Not meaning for this to sound bad, but this trouble does actually have some advantages." Nathan explained carefully, watching for Audrey's reaction.

"Yeah, depending on what he just so happens to watch." She replied with a small sigh.

They both were walking along what seemed to be a very messy pathway up to the small white cottage that lay at the bottom of the drive, everything plunged into silence, even the gulls for once didn't accompany the skies with their constant shrieks, in that moment, Nathan and Audrey, they knew what to do, something was definitely up.

With their guns drawn neatly to their shoulders they entered the house back to back, scoping the room as they carefully stepped through the front door which had been left ajar.

The house was a bizarre change of scenery, the interior was mismatched and looked odd, and everything you would commonly associate being bought in a local flea market.

As Nathan facing into the house, Audrey the opposite, entered the living room and at once could tell what diabolical situation they were in. The ring. That video. 7 days. It was too late, he'd already seen it. In seven days… he'd be dead. He just couldn't let Audrey know.

"Uh… Parker I don't… I don't think you should see this."

Too late, she'd already heard the noise coming from the television set. "What is it Nathan?"

"It's nothing just…do me a favour and don't turn around?"

"No Nathan, I'm immune to the troubles remember?"

As she turned around, she was initially confused. Then it dawned on her the movie this was in fact from. But what scared her more was the aftermath of this video. Death.

He'd silently watched her take in the whole thing, realising she would have figured it out before he had the courage to tell her anyway. That was his girl, too clever minded and quick witted for her own good.

She grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, bringing face to face, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. She was forceful but careful at the same time. A small tear rolled down her cheap slowly, bringing a pained expression to his face to see her like that.

"Oh Nathan…you-you didn't… did you?" she said defeated, lowering herself down from her heightened tip toes, until she was faced with his chest.

He nodded sadly. Looking down at her.

"It's okay…I'm not letting you die, I don't care how the movie worked. I'm going to fix this. I promise." She vowed, glancing up at him vulnerably.

"It's okay." He put his hand gently to the back of her head.

"No its not. And come on we have a job to do. This guy is dangerous. We can't have him running round haven, letting his little movie pals destroy everything and everyone." she said as she stepped further into the house.

He followed without a response, only a small smile on his lips, even at the worst of times; she had the power to put him in a better mood.

**ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMDGHGFGURFHRURICYT8PRTYV8 RWETUITYWIYTUYWYWUY**

The day had been a long one. But nevertheless everyone was still on edge. Despite the fact that Audrey and Nathan had been able to detain some creatures and characters that the man's trouble had ensued, he and his powerful mind were still on the run.

Currently Audrey and Nathan sat in her small apartment over the gull, it was exactly beautifully furnished to a stranger's eye, but to her, it was home, and becoming considerably more like a second home to him as well.

The television set was blurring with a usual rom com. One could only hope that this would be the movie that came true for the two cops themselves.

Soon the credits were rolling and Audrey's hand lay absent mindedly on Nathans own. The touch made him shiver and feel the cold of the crisp night air.

As soon as she pulled it away, muttering something that sounded like a sorry to him. She slowly turned to face him, which made him nervous on the inside, of course he couldn't feel the butterflies but he knew she was capable of causing such a sensation in him.

"I will honestly keep you here. You know that right? No matter what happened today."

"I know that you'll try." He chuckled lightly.

"No Nathan. I will." The determination in her eyes shone to him.

He gave her a small nod as he stood up to leave.

She followed slowly towards the door, and was slightly stunned as he held her hand, they looked at each other, smiling, as he gave her hand the smallest squeeze and as soon as they had enough strength to tear their eyes away from one and other, he was walking along the decking outside her home, the moonlight reflecting onto the dark waters of Haven.

"Goodnight Parker." He called lightly without turning to face her, continuing walking towards the Bronco.

"Goodnight Nathan." She said quietly smiling to herself and she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what've we got?" Audrey leant down to place her elbows on Nathans desk beside him, her hands clasped together firmly.

"The guys been causing chaos, we've had complaints of werewolves running recklessly around town, vampires, zombies, you name it, he's watched it. Parker it's been four days, we- **I** don't have much time left for all this, we've got to catch him real soon or…-"

"So that's what we'll do. We'll catch him and sort this mess out. Don't worry." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently, she was never really a huge fan of showing affection, but for him it almost came naturally. He smiled, looking up at her; he was fond of her, how only he normally got to see her sweet or slightly vulnerable side. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, she knew extremely well how to do that, that was one thing he didn't need explaining to him. But everyone's got their weak point right? It just so happened that she was his. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her as she walked out of his office. He had remembered from one of their previous cases when the troubles had sent her somewhere, somewhere to them that didn't exist, most likely because she was immune. He couldn't put his finger on it back then, but he had felt the sense of loneliness, the feeling of missing a valuable part of your life. A piece missing. It had dawned on him when they finally got her back, that she was it for him, he felt as if she was destined to complete him, be his 'other half' as cheesy as it sounded in his head…

**QAZWSXEDCRFVTGBYHNUJMIKOLPLOKIUJMNHYTGBVREDCCXSWQQ AZ**

The whole town was covered in either mythical creatures or psychotic murderers, anything you could think of and it was running around small town Haven. Very much so destroying everything in its path and definitely resulting in non-troubled people becoming even more against the troubled ones staying.

"NATHAN! Come on! We have to catch him before he gets to the harbour! Who knows what he's seen that he could bring to life down there!" Audrey tried to yell above the terrorising noise of the twister that span around the town.

"OKAY, STAY WITH ME PARKER AND KEEP SAFE!" he hollered as he beckoned her with his hand to join him. Slowly they stepped, trying to withstand the strong winds, his armed wrapped around her waist as they thrust themselves onward.

Lurching forward, they grabbed onto the telephone pole outside on the pier by Duke's boat the Cape Rouge. The winds ceased almost as suddenly as they had started swirling around the two.

"He must be getting weaker, that didn't last even nearly as long as everything else we've see these past few days."

"Well, the quicker we find him the better."

**QAZWSXEDCRFVTGBYHNUKJMIKLOPLOKIUJMNHYTGBVFREDCXSWQ AZ**

"Get on after him! I'm right behind you!" Nathan yelled to Audrey as she was faced with the decision to either catch the cause of all this mayhem or help her partner face the ordeal of tackling Leatherface, Freddy Krueger and Jigsaw together. But as the three murderous now non fictional characters took a lunge towards him, she knew she couldn't take the chance and risk losing him to those beastly humans.

Fumbling for her gun, she could feel the adrenaline kick in, this being the most real life or death situation she had ever been unlucky enough to partake in. Her aim naturally was good, but now good wouldn't be good enough; she had to be perfectly in time and fast, before any of them even had the chance to touch a hair on Nathan's head…

Taking aim and firing had never been so intense before and she knew it, besides killing the rev, she's never injured anyone so severely before, this time it had to be done.

Pulling the trigger of a gun had never felt so good, when she saw the figures smiling menacingly at the love of her life sink to their knees and keel over clutching their chests… they were gone, Nathan was going to be okay. But was she?

**(Might not be updating over summer, we got rid of our computer so I can only really do it in school time so probably September will be the next update but shortly after that HAVEN SEASON 4 AIRSSSSSSS YAYYYY, which mean brand new ideas and hopefully more Nathan and Audrey ;) please stick with the story, I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK JUST LIKE AUDREY PROMISES TO SAVE NATHAN.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Super quick and short, last one before the summer, see ya in September!)**

He felt his lungs deflate completely. It was over, both of them safe, but a dangerous troubled mind still on the loose…

He couldn't do that to her, put them both a risk again, he knew they'd have to be extra careful, just to avoid being hurt by god knows what.

Nevertheless, he was still determined to look out for her, she might not necessarily need the help, but in his mind she was certainly his to protect.

His first instinct after she had shot the enemies was to hug her, make sure she felt as if everything would be okay.

"Come here." He whispered softly to her, motioning her into his arms. As he wound his arms round her small frame, he felt her whole body relax into his shape. She quivered slightly which he assumed was just the shock of in a way murdering three people at once.

Sensing she needed comforting, his hand found its way to the base of her neck, rubbing soothing patterns, as his eyes wandered down to her angelic face, eyes shut tightly, lips pursed. She could feel his eyes looking at her, so summoning bravery she forced herself to look up to him. That's when her vulnerability showed greatly, like a lost little girl.

"I didn't mean to- you know I- I had to save-"

"Yeah… I know… it's okay." Wanting to fully reassure her, he put his lips lightly to her forehead and kissed it sweetly. He saw the small smile that flickered over her pallid lips. His hand trailed down her arm slowly till it sought out her hand and laced its own fingers with hers, combining them as one.

"Come on, we really need to catch this guy, I have an idea that the big bad wolves over here will disappear on their own time, and the sooner the better." He smirked.

They wandered off, back to the office hand in hand still, just as the sun was started to glow orange and the clouds had surrounded the sky, a romantic scene between the two if they did so much as think it themselves. Giving her hand a slight squeeze, then averting his gaze back to the sky above, she got the chance to admire him. Looking up at this great guy she had been lucky enough to become good 'companions' with, she grinned, her life really wasn't ALL that bad…

**QAZWXEDCRFVTGBBYHNUJMIKLOPLOKIUJMNHYTGBVFREDCXSWSW QAASDFGTYHJUKL**

"Right Parker, we know this guys been hanging out around by the docks somewhere, all we need to do is suss out where."

"What about the skin walkers hide out we found. He might have got wind of that after we solved that case and known it was clear and empty. No one else in their right mind has gone near there since, it's perfect!"

"Sounds like a plan, but uh… Parker?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say that um, well, if it turns out I… die, you know after the whole video tape issue, there was kinda a few things I really need to tell you, so if we could just talk tonight?"

"Uh, okay, sure. How does the Gull sound? At eight?" she tried to reply as nonchalant as possible.

"Perfect. Oh and one more thing…" He leant forward to kiss her lips quickly and cheekily, laughing to himself afterwards whilst running speedily out of the office. "Race ya there!"

She was stunned. Giddy. Her eyes wide open, her mouth agape. Like a teenager after their first kiss. Well this was… with Nathan after all, it made her stomach buzz and her tongue tingle.

"Nathan Wuornos! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, chasing after him.

"You know you really shouldn't scream things like that considering the circumstances!" He shouted back, grinning like a fool as he continued to run.

**(Sorry sorry sorry sorry, its short but I'll make the next chapter deaddddd long for ya :D)**

**Stay with it! Or you'll activate my trouble. -_- :p**


	6. Chapter 6

They chased each other all the way out of the building until Nathan became too fast for Audrey to keep up with. Although she was still grinning to herself that he had something 'special' to tell her tonight at the gull. Speaking of which she should start getting ready, she didn't know why but she always wanted to look her best for her 'partner' or whatever they were to each other, they had never really clarified that.

She finally finished off her light makeup, and the small curls that framed her face nicely before she gave one last look at herself in the mirror before she'd make the nervous trip downstairs to go meet Nathan. She prayed to herself that tonight went well, they'd both been through so much this past year that they deserved one happy moment. She had to admit slow dancing with Nathan Wuornos certainly had its advantages but their blissful moment was indeed cut short yet again by a murderous skin stripping bolt gun killer to put it nicely.

**ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL**

He'd been sat waiting at the private booth he'd paid duke extra to reserve, for several minutes now and he was jittering, while he held his beer loosely in his hand his leg absently mindedly bounced up and down with half excitedness half nervousness. He had no idea how he would react when she sauntered through that door looking her usual beautiful self, god she was gorgeous he thought to himself, a thought cut short by a waiter asking did he want more beer. Accepting the offer he happened to glance over towards the entrance to the Grey Gull. He almost dropped his now empty beer bottle at the sight before him. She stood glancing innocently around the room trying to spot her good friend sat alone. Catching his eye she blushed and looked downwards, making her way over to where he sat.

He clambered up out of his chair awkwardly, inwardly cursing at how nervous he had obviously looked. He ushered her into the cosier, more closed side of the booth, she looked beautiful tonight he thought. The stunning nay blue number she wore, wow she had it off to a tee.

"You look… fantastic." He smiled goofily, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned back.

"Finally we get a day off, seems as though we never get a break."

"Yeah, I think we need it to, we work too hard, and we never have just a normal day to ourselves, any of us."

"At least tonight will be relatively calm." He smirked.

"Don't speak so soon, I just can't tell with this place anymore, no matter how long I've been here."

"Glad you stayed." He smiled a little looking down at his hands holding the rim of his glass."

"Me too, and besides I would have never gotten to know the true Nathan Wuornos if I hadn't, and that wasn't worth missing."

"And who is the true Nathan Wuornos?" he asked purposely.

"Well on the outside, he's kind of a tough guy, doesn't let anyone in, sure he's handsome but he seemed kinda lonely…"

"And on the inside?"

That was one question she really didn't want to answer, she'd never really been one to dish out heart felt compliments, even to her closest friends, but she supposed it was now or never, she had wanted to tell him for a while now.

"Well, on the inside he's… he's really sweet, caring, loving, he just wants everything to work out, and he never puts himself first and that's…that's…that's-"

"That's?"

"That's the guy I've fallen for… I guess what I'm saying is that I sort of… love you… "She squinted in confusion and gestured wildly with her hands. "And I know it's crazy and we're partners and the barn and the troubles and-"

Before she knew it, his lips came towards hers from the other side of the table. Sure he had done it to stop her babbling but his hand wound round her neck and trailed up through her hair while he moved his body round to her side of the booth to sit beside her. He parted his lips slowly and pulled away from her face, both their eyes still closed. When he opened his eyes he saw her face turn from complete shock until a smile was graced upon her face. He loved it when she smiled, like she hadn't a care in the world when really she had been burdened with saving the troubled people of this dysfunctional town and he hated she had to bare that alone, which is why he vowed to stand by her.

"I guess you could say I've sort of always loved you too, since the moment I pulled you from that car."

"I think you mean 'saved me from that cliff'."

He chuckled as he spoke softly to her "yeah, guess you could say that."


End file.
